B.J. Crombeen
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | draft = 54th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2005 }} B.J. Crombeen (born Brandon James Crombeen on July 10, 1985) is an American-born Canadian former professional ice hockey right winger who last played for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played in the NHL for the Dallas Stars, St. Louis Blues and Tampa Bay Lightning, drafted by the former in the second round, 54th overall, in 2003. Playing Career Junior Career B.J. started his junior hockey career with the OPJHL's Newmarket Hurricane 87's in 2000–01. Then he spent four seasons with the OHL's Barrie Colts. He had 170 points in 248 regular season games and 21 points in 44 playoff games for Barrie. He also had over 100 penalty minutes in each season. Professional\NHL Career B.J. was drafted by the Dallas Stars in the second round (54th overall) of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. In July of 2005, he signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Stars. B.J. split the 2005–06 season with the AHL's Iowa Stars and the ECHL's Idaho Steelheads, totaling 20 points in 60 regular season games. In August of 2006, B.J. signed with Ässät of SM-liiga. In 55 games, he had 22 points and 152 penalty minutes. He also played 13 regular season games and 22 playoff games for Idaho in 2006–07 and helped the team win the ECHL championship. B.J. spent most of the 2007–08 season with the Iowa Stars, but was recalled to the Dallas Stars in January and made his NHL debut. He played eight regular season games and five playoff games for Dallas. In July of 2008, B.J. re-signed with the team as a restricted free agent. He played 15 games for Dallas early in the season, but in November, he was claimed off waivers by the St. Louis Blues. He finished the 2008–09 season with the Blues, playing 66 games for St. Louis with 17 points. In July of 2009, B.J. re-signed with the Blues as a restricted free agent. During the 2009–10 season, he played in 79 games. He had 15 points and a career-high 168 penalty minutes. In 2010–11, he played in 80 games, totaling 14 points and 154 penalty minutes. He led the team in penalty minutes that season. In June of 2011, B.J. signed a two-year contract extension with St. Louis. He suffered a broken left shoulder blade in the Blues' final preseason game in October. He finished the season with three points and 71 penalty minutes in 40 games. After the first year of his extension, St. Louis traded B.J. and a fifth round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for fourth round picks in 2013 and 2014. Because of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, B.J. signed a contract with the Orlando Solar Bears of the ECHL on November 16, 2012. He played 44 games for the Lightning that season, totaling 8 points and 112 penalty minutes. On June 29, 2014, B.J. was traded to the Arizona Coyotes along with Sam Gagner in exchange for a sixth-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On October 28, 2014, he scored his first goal as a member of the Coyotes in a 7–3 loss to Tampa Bay. On November 14, 2014, he played in his 400th career NHL game in Arizona's 5–0 shutout victory over the Vancouver Canucks. B.J. retired in 2015 and took up a career in finance. Career Statistics Personal Life B.J. grew up in Newmarket, Ontario, Canada. His father Mike Crombeen played five seasons for the St. Louis Blues from 1978 to 1983. Category:1985 births Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Orlando Solar Bears (ECHL) players Category:Iowa Stars players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Barrie Colts players